Lonesome Dreamer
by SpicyDumpling
Summary: WIP. Draco has changed recently. He's taken to reading books all the time, and hanging out in the library. Hermione decides to investigate.
1. Chapter 1

            Draco walked into his room and dropped his satchel on the ground. He was exhausted after quidditch practice and all his school work lay unfinished on his desk from earlier. The weather was awful and he was soaked through to his skin, his blonde hair plastered to his forehead. He knew he would have to get up and do his homework but he just wanted to go to sleep. He wanted to dream that dream again. He rolled over to his side, now trying to forget the dream. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the dream, but...it made him feel so many things. It made him feel ashamed of himself, and of his father. It made him frustrated. He'd already ruined any chance he would ever with Hermione because of what his father had taught him about muggle-borns. He closed his eyes, trying to forget the various times he had teased and tormented her but the darkness only made the recollections more vivid. He opened his eyes quickly feeling a surge of guilt. He had to distract himself somehow…maybe a shower. He got up and walked through the door to the boy's bathroom, closed the door, and began to run the water.

            Hermione, on the other hand, was in her room on her bed with the curtain drawn around her. She was looking down at a large glass ball, pondering what she was about to do. She lay back for a moment, staring up at the cover of her bed. It was Gryffindor red, trimmed with gold. She closed her eyes and played back a few memories she'd been keeping in storage over the last few months. She remembered him watching her in the library. When did any Slytherin spend copious amounts of time in the library like she did? Never until Draco. In her mind she had become comfortable using his first name. Lately he had fallen silent, no dragon claws or teeth bared.  He spent his time reading books non-stop and all his friends had deserted him. She wondered what was so important to him that he had seemingly changed so drastically. She didn't want to flatter herself, but she had the idea that it was to do with her. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. Not as bad as her, as she was currently considering invading the sanctity of his mind to find out what was going on. She sat up. Could she really do this to him? He would never know, after all. He would just fall into a gentle sleep for a few minutes while she looked around a bit. And it wasn't like she was going to use the information against him; she just wanted to know why he was acting so strangely, after all, he could be plotting to do something sinister. That was reason enough, if anyone ever found out. Yes…that would do.

            Draco stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He went to the linen closet and pulled out a pair of emerald green boxer shorts and slipped them on, drying himself quickly. He rubbed his hair dry-ish and a put on a black t-shirt. He knew he would have to make an attempt at his Defense Against the Dark Arts homework; the essay was due in two days. He hung his towel to dry and shut the bathroom door. He sat down to do his essay: "The persecution of muggles by wizard-kind in the last century, in no less than 800 words. Please explain how and why three separate incidents of your choosing occurred, and what happened to the offending wizards." The shower had cleared his mind, but the world appeared to be against him. But he was well-researched at least, with all those muggle-rights books he had been reading. He had discovered that there was no reason for muggle-borns to be treated any differently than wizard-kind, and furthermore it was highly illegal to use your magic against them as they were defenseless. He began to write, but suddenly his head felt heavy. Just a few minutes, he thought. I'll just sleep for a few...Then he thought he heard a girl say "Don't worry" softly before he blacked out.

            Hermione cursed. She hadn't meant to knock him out…damn. Never mind though, no lasting damage done. He might wake up with a bit of a headache, but he could attribute that to the extra sleep. She had her hands on the glass ball and began to look through his most recent memories. Here was today at lunch. He was reading a book on muggle rights. They did have that essay due in D.A., but when had Draco ever researched before he had to? She saw herself smiling and chatting to Harry. She suddenly felt so sad, and she realized it was not her feeling but Draco's. And it wasn't just sadness, there was a yearning, regret…She pulled away from the memory, a little surprised. She found a memory of quidditch practice and found nothing threatening or violent. He wasn't really paying attention to what he was doing, just going through the motions. This disturbed Hermione greatly and she wanted to leave him, to think about this for a little while but something made her press onward. Draco was in bed now, and he closed his eyes. Then he opened them and there she was, watching over him. Hermione blushed deeply wondering how far she should go with this. It was a dream and it was not right to keep watching. On the other hand, it involved her directly. Hell, she was right there. No, she had to ride it out, no matter how scary the dream might get. She let the dream carry on for almost half an hour before she became aware how long she'd been in Draco's mind. She pulled out carefully, softly and put the glass ball away. She stared at her bedside table and curled into the fetal position, and began to cry softly. 

            Draco slowly woke up, looking around him. He had heard someone…it sounded like Hermione. She had told him not to worry. He must have been dreaming already though. He didn't understand his dream at all. Just lunch, quidditch practice and his favorite dream. He liked that he had the Hermione dream, but he found it odd that he had it so early in the night. He had to be in really deep sleep usually. And he remembered a feeling of fear, but he wasn't afraid. For some reason he had tears in his eyes and he couldn't understand why.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco wiped his eye clean and shook the heavy feeling out of his head. What a strange, strange dream. Maybe he was breaking down. He stretched and began to write his essay. Suddenly he didn't feel so downtrodden. He didn't feel so lonely anymore, but at the same time, he felt lonelier than he ever had before, as if he was missing something. He wasn't sure, how he felt right now, he was a little confused. After he had finished his essay he would go to bed, take a sleeping potion. He couldn't sleep any other way these days. He sighed, and began to concentrate on his essay. It was finished within the next couple of hours, and Draco was glad. It was depressing to see the names Malfoy, Black, and Lestrange. All the names he had grown up with as family friends, all the Christmas parties where so many horrible people had been in one room. Then again, he hadn't thought of them as horrible then, but now he knew what they were. It made him feel so angry that it had taken him so long to realize how full of shit they all were. Nevertheless, he had changed now and that was what was important. Maybe Hermione had noticed, maybe in time he could make some kind of amends, if he could only start some kind of conversation. Living in dreams was so lonely.

Hermione opened her eyes, and sighed. She couldn't believe what she had seen, and she wasn't quite sure why she had been crying. It was probably that horrible empty feeling that Draco had. And it never stopped; it was as if he had turned every feeling he had off. Except during the dream and then he was happy. Hermione wondered if the tears were hers or if they were his. After that length of time in his mind, he would figure it out or he would go to Professor Snape who would be able to tell instantly. Then she might be in trouble. She climbed fully clothed under the covers and pondered her options. She had never thought him capable of anything remotely like love and even if it wasn't, he thought it was. He felt guilty; he had regrets and a soul. A real, human soul. And he, well, he thought he loved her. As he hadn't actually spent the time talking with her, he didn't know her, but there was a good foundation for some kind of relationship. She smiled. A relationship. With Draco Malfoy. It was really rather funny in a cosmic kind of way. But she had to get some advice from someone, and do it quick. She decided that she had to go and tell Professor Snape before he found out from Draco. After all, fifteen years ago he had gone through the same transformation, he was sure to understand and advice her accordingly. In the morning, she would go to Severus and see what she could do. She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. She tried to remember the dream so she would have it when she fell asleep. 

            Both Hermione and Draco woke well rested. It turned out that Draco hadn't had to take any sleeping draught that night, and he had managed to have that dream anyway. He looked over at the clock, which read eleven. Of course, it was Saturday today. That essay was due Monday and he hadn't really needed to get it done, but he felt better for it. He supposed that he had better get ready for the quidditch match. He wasn't playing today, luckily, but it was Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw and he wanted to see how the teams were playing. Harry was a much better seeker than he was which is why he had given up that position and was keeper now. He did a much better job as keeper than he did as seeker. He was never a small detail guy and did much better with an obvious defense strategy. He was about as good as Ron, who had much-improved going into his sixth year. He smiled, knowing that he could at least look at Hermione through his binoculars. The dream always reminded him how lonely he really was. He had tried so many times these past few months to talk to her. She had walked ahead of him without even knowing, she had brushed past him in the hall and he had smelt her scent so many times the past few months. He stole glances when he thought he could, but after this long, she must have noticed. She was too smart not to have noticed but he had tried so hard to be careful. With Harry and Ron playing today he could make some kind of contact, strike up a conversation. This cheered him slightly. Maybe today would be the day.

            Hermione awoke to the last of the dream, warm and happy. Her bed suddenly felt so empty although it had never felt that way before. Before, however things were very different. Maybe the feeling in the dream had leaked into her mind, or she was beginning to feel the same way about Draco. After all, who wouldn't fall in love with those soft blue eyes if they really knew the person behind them? He had changed so much in the past few months and admittedly, she hadn't taken the time to investigate. It was only recently when she had felt those eyes on her back, or felt him brush hurriedly past her and she wondered if it was just her imagination. But clearly it was not. And perhaps neither were these new feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco was now showered and dressed. It was November and it was not yet snowing. Draco had chosen to wear some black jeans and a green sweater. Instead of the Slytherin embroidered scarf he wore, he chose a black fleece one that he had bought in Diagon Alley. His father, luckily, had decided to let Draco to his own devices the last week before term and had dumped him in Diagon Alley, which was fine with Draco. He was free to buy all the books he liked, and some new less-Slytherin looking clothes. He stuck with green and black, after all he liked them. This bright blonde hair was a contrast that made him stand out. He did buy a brown sweater (on the advice of a nice witch in a store who told him it would bring out the blue of his eyes more) but he had not worn it yet. He eyed the brown sweater but decided against it yet again. He towel dried his hair again and did not comb it back but let it hang down, nearly into his eyes. It made him look much softer and he liked it, he hoped Hermione did too. He looked over at the clock, and it was 11:30 now. He had to hurry; the match would be starting in a half hour. He took one last look in the mirror, stored his wand in his pocket, and set out for the stadium.

Hermione was up at 10, getting herself dressed and showered. She braided her hair back to keep it out of her face while she got dressed. She put on her usual jeans and a chunky blue sweater over a long-sleeve t-shirt. She hoped it would be enough to keep her warm during the match. Thinking twice she picked up her black zipper hoodie and slung it over her shoulder. She had to go and see Severus before the match. She made her way through the Gryffindor common room and down the hallway to the Potions classroom. She knocked on the old, creaky door and opened it. She peeked around it and Severus looked up. "Ah, Hermione. Can I help you with something?" She smiled nervously, and made her way down to his desk. "How's Eve?" Severus smiled. "She's fine, Hermione, don't worry. She's with your parents and they're doing fine." Hermione smiled. Severus was so protective of his love interest, but she knew he actually appreciated her asking. Eve was muggle born, just like Hermione's parents and needed special protection. Dumbledore had hidden the immediate family and friends of the Order somewhere, Eve included. Severus looked at her seriously, and she felt the prying edge in her mind. She fought it out. He smiled. "So, are you going to tell me what's on your mind or do we have to fight it out?" 

            Hermione shook her head. "I have a confession. You've noticed that Draco Malfoy has been acting a bit oddly?" She opened her mind a bit and let him wander through the most recent memories. The muggle-rights books, the glances at lunch, and the alienation he had orchestrated for himself. He nodded. "Yes, I had noticed. But what does this have to do with me?" Hermione began to blush. "Well I…I used that new technique you showed me to get inside his head." She played Draco's memories for him, with the exception of the dream. Severus pulled out of her mind and looked at her sternly. "Hermione, that was a blatant violation of Draco's privacy. You would be in a lot of trouble with the ministry if they found out you had done this." She sighed. "I know, Severus, but I just couldn't help it. I was half-worried he was planning to harm…someone. I don't know what I was thinking I just needed to know." He nodded and replied "Alright, but you have to tell him. It is unfair to play with his head like that Hermione. You have one week and if you have not told him, I will." She nodded, standing up and getting ready to leave. "Hermione?" She looked at him again, waiting. He took a few seconds and said, "He will need help, and maybe you are the only one who can help him. He's done a good job breaking out of his father's cage on his own but…he needs something to hope for, a goal. You must help him in any way you can if he is to permanently change." Hermione nodded. "I understand." She turned and she heard him in her head, "Coincidentally Miss Granger, I think you'll find an extra invisibility cloak in the room of requirements if you look after the match." She smiled to herself. "Do you want it back or can I keep it?" she asked. "You can keep it for the time being. Moody was able to dig up another one. Just make sure you put it to good use." She nodded and set off for the stadium, shutting the dungeon door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: This is a shortie, sorries all. Hope peoples like it anyway.)            

            The match went well, at least for Ravenclaw. Draco tried hard not to let his binoculars stray from the match across to the Gryffindor stand and Hermione. He used time outs and fowls to watch her. She jumped up and down when a penalty shot was awarded to Gryffindor. For someone who seemed so quiet she really did have a lot of energy when she was excited. When Gryffindor scored a goal, she would do a sort of jig and wave her flag. She looked so happy, so open. It made him smile. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into the eyes of Severus Snape. 

            "Professor?" Snape smiled and sat down. Over the roar of the crowd no one could hear them talking. "Ms. Granger paid me a visit before the match, Draco." Draco tried to show no emotion, and asked "Oh. What does that have to do with me Professor?" Snape smiled and replied, "She has become worried, Draco. Most everyone has taken note of your change in attitude. It seems that in the last few days it has come to Ms. Granger's attention. She is not quite sure how to take it; I believe that she fears that she may be in some kind of danger. She knows that you have been watching her and it is causing her some discomfort." Draco looked at his feet. So she knew, and not only that, it made her unhappy. Snape waited patiently until Draco was finished beating himself mentally. 

            "Now Draco, is Ms. Granger in any danger?" Draco looked angrily at him, his old temper resurfacing, "What? No! I would never hurt Hermione!" Snape nodded, and said "Then you are watching her because?" Draco started to go pink, and tried to meet Snape's eye, but he could not. Snape nodded. "Perhaps you have heard about Eve?" Draco shook his head. "Eve is my girlfriend. We met in school, when I was much like you. She was muggle born and I, being part wizard, thought I was better than she was. I tormented her daily. After a few years, I began to understand the world differently. Then I came to realize that I loved her but by that time, it was the seventh year and she was gone. I was lucky enough to meet her again on some non-school business in Diagon Alley. I was lucky Draco, I got to make amends with her and she consented to see me again." 

            Draco looked at Snape, understanding what he meant. "I was amazed when she agreed to meet me for dinner that night and then again the next day. She did not feel the way I did immediately, but after a few months she realized I was serious." Draco nodded solemnly. "That's the thing about love Draco. It might take you months or years to earn it but you can lose it in a minute." Snape looked Draco in the eye. "If you have something you need to tell Hermione, you should tell her as soon as possible. You won't get her to love you overnight, but an apology is a good start." Draco nodded and tried to smile. "Professor; one more thing?" "Yes?" Draco bit his lip, "Did she seem repulsed?" Snape chuckled. "No, no. She seemed glad that you have changed, but she is very cautious about you. You understand that your actions in the past do not exactly lend themselves to trusting you." Draco sighed. "I do understand. Thank you." 

            The teacher nodded, and said "Come to me if you have any problems, Draco." Snape made his exit just as the game ended. Draco reluctantly put the binoculars back up to his eyes. Hermione had vanished, and she was not down on the field with the players. Where could she have gone? Hermione hurried along the corridor to the Room of Requirements. She walked past the wall once, twice, and a third time and a door appeared. She looked around to make sure she was alone and opened it. She looked around the room, it looked so different. It was much smaller that it had been for the DA meetings. She saw the purple invisibility cloak lying on a chair. The room reflected her nervousness, small, full of light and almost wobbly. She sighed and slung the cloak over her arm. She was having doubts about what she was going to do. Breaking into the Slytherin tower was quite dangerous. But it was probably worth it.


End file.
